Tease
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: GermanyXReader, their arent enough of these and i thnk alot of other would like these.


**I Do Not Own Hetalia They belong To Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Also this is my first lime, so plz be kind and tell me my mistakes. Translations will be in bold.**

You and Germany have been together for 6 months, you looked out the window as he trained with Italy and Japan. You sighed and smiled to yourself, you loved that German man with all your heart and he the same. You turned and finished to cooking Pasta (Italy), Salted fish and rice balls (Japan) and Wrust (Germany). You hummed to yourself, as you cooked humming a song Japan taught you.

You felt arms wrap around your waist and felt his strong chest on your back; you smiled and saw a blushing Germany placing a soft kiss on your neck. You giggled and served the dishes he helped you give them to Japan and Italy,

"How's the food, you guys?" you asked,

"Ve~ it's ~a~ good (YN)!" Italy exclaimed,

"Thank you, (YN)-san, it is delicious." Japan said,

"Thank you, lieben**(Love)**. It's is very good." He said, you smiled and kissed his cheek.

After you cleaned up the kitchen while politely refusing Germany's offer to help you clean, he sat in the living room reading a book while, Japan and Italy had left. You wiped your brow and walked to the living room and sat in the German's lap, he looked up and saw your goofy smile.

"Vhat are you up to, (YN)?" he asked, you playfully shrugged your shoulder, you made your index finger and middle finger 'walk' up his arm to his shoulder while saying,

"I'm just going to take a shower, I'll be awfully lonely up that scary place…" you purred and nibbled on his ear lobe, his grip on your waist tightened,

"I need a big, strong, German to protect me, while I bathe." You whispered against his lips making sure they met with every word, you gave him a chast kiss then jumped off his lap and rushed upstairs,

"Since your busy reading your book, I'm sure I can protect myself!" You laughed as you heard him shout and come up after you,

"The hell you von't!" you raced to the bathroom while shedding your clothes on the way, turning on the shower to the right temperature you go in, smiling as you hear him walk in shedding his clothes. You felt his bare chest against your own,

"You tease." He whispered seductively, a shiver went down your spine as he nipped your neck. A soft gasp escaped your lips as he found your soft spot on your neck and started to nibble there. You felt his excitement on your back side, as he sensually ran his hands up and down your sides, his fingers brushing the sides of your breasts. You turned to face him as he kissed you, his tongue running across your lower lip, you decided to tease him and declined his entry.

He smirked and squeezed your back side, a gasp left your lips as he took advantage and thrusted his tongue in your mouth, you smiled as he tasted of the wrust he had eaten earlier, he battled for dominance after fighting for a bit, he won and after kissing for a bit longer you broke it and started a trail of kisses down his jaw to his chest, to his stomach as you moved to your knees.

You smiled and leaned forward grasping the base with your hand and placing a soft kiss on his tip, you squeezed him and ran your hand up and down his length as you licked the head and started sucking on it like a lollipop.

"Ficken**(Fuck)**!" he exclaimed as you started to suck more of him into your mouth, using your tongue to put a bit pressure on the thick vein, he groaned and placed his hand on your head.

You loved to tease him and stood placing a chast kiss on his lips before running out of the tub and out towards the bedroom, you giggled as you heard him shout in German,

"Komm zurück(**come back here)**!" you jumped on the bed just as Germany rushed in the bedroom, standing tall a bit flushed his still erect penis standing tall and proud. He walked well more liked stalked to you then crawled on to the bed, as he let his bottom half lay between your legs. He rested most of his weight on his elbows as he stared at you with his baby blues, you blushed under his gaze.

"You love to tease me, don't you (YN)?" he purred, you felt goose bumps on your skin, he started to grind against you making you moan. He stopped and you glared, he smiled and smirked. He trailed kisses down your throat in between your breasts, down your stomach; you held your breath as he went lower then groaned as he trailed them down your thighs and inner thighs.

"Germany…" you moaned, he looked up and said,

"Betteln und ich lasse dich los**(Beg and I'll let you release).**" You loved it when he spoke German to you while you two had sex, it was such a turn on to you and he knew it and used it to his advantage.

"Please Germany! I need you-"you didn't finish as you let a moan out as he thrusted two fingers in you thrusting them in and out,

"Ist das, was du wolltest**(is this what you wanted.)**?" he purred as he started to suck on your cilt,

"Yes!" He took his fingers out and sucked off your juices, as he crawled back up to you and kissed you running his tongue over yours.

"Bereit?**(Ready?)"** he asked, you barley nodded when he thrusted himself in and started moving in and out and sucking on your neck while you wrapped your legs around his waist. At the pace he was thrusting it wasn't long before you were yelling out his name,

"Ludwig!" He continued for a few more thrusts before he came yelling out your name.

"YN!" he pulled out and layed besides you moving some of your hair out of your face.

"Ich liebe dich, YN.**(I love you)**" He whispered you smiled and said,

"I love you too, Ludwig." You whispered and smiled as he pulled you close and wrapped his arms around your waist as both of you fell asleep and were off to dream land.


End file.
